Various guinea pig, rabbit and mouse lymphokines shall be tested for their ability to activate macrophages and natural killer cells as determined in tumoricidal or tumoristatic assays. Parameters of the interactions between the activating lymphokine(s) and its target cell shall be studied. Macrophage Fusion Factor shall be purified, and characterized in relationship to the biological activity of several other lymphokines.